


Like No Other

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Lamia, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: Bianca Polvoron was a girl finally getting some independence in her young life. Going off to college far away from her home town and crowed home. With this new change Bianca wants to do something she's wanted to do for so long. Adopt a Lamia Bitty! The scaly little bones that stole her heart.This is a series of stories about Bianca, her family, and her new Lamia.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammar mistakes

Since the past decade Bitty's have still remained at the height of popularity. With industry growing ever bigger each day, as with each new bitty adopted came the promise of a purchase of accessories, specialty items, and even locations catering to serving these miniature monsters and their owners.  
With so many variations and spectrum of Bitty types, businesses proudly proclaimed that there was a Bitty for somebody.

Well I'm not sure myself about that statement.

Figure there's crap ton of shitty people out there who probably shouldn't be anywhere near a /bitty or even a house plant.

But I feel really lucky, lucky to find my Bitty.  
I've always had an interest in animals growing up, with an especial love for reptiles that made it's self known every time my parents took me outdoors. I can name a number of stories were I wandered off only to come back with a lizard or a small garter snake wrapped around my wrist to the shock and horror to my family's faces. Now that I'm older its mostly a habit that meet with a annoyed stare.  
So with a history like that of course I took an interest in Lamia Bitty's.

Bitty's in general were an adorable species all together, but Lamia's captured my heart with their bright scales and charming fanged smiles.  
I wanted to have one more than anything.

And now it was finally happening!

With the space to call my own once I move back to university and a sum of money I collected doing temp jobs in the summer, I finally convinced my parents to let me adopt a bitty. Showed them I had the resolve to care for another living creature.  
Starring at the small building in front of me that read Vexy's Bitty Shop I couldn't help but admire the comfy exterior of the shop. With big windows and a gated garden the place felt so welcoming even before stepping inside.  


"You sure about this"? my mom asked for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Yup" I popped already opening the door.

Despite agreeing to let me adopt my choice of bitty she was still uneasy about having a skeleton snake inside her home. I reassured both my parents as best I can that lamia's were sentient enough not to attack for no good reason. Not sure if I was successful but I guess it was enough to get me here.  
Not to mention have my mom tag along for moral support.

(Though I was sure she was mostly there to make sure I didn't try to adopt a full sized King or something)

I opened the car practically bouncing out, I stared back at my mom giving her an encouraging nod. I was met with an eye roll as she put the car in park.

Opening the door I was met with a sight that sent me squealing. Lamia's of all types were scattered around the shop playing, napping, or just generally lounging. The shop was warm, painted a soothing pink and green pastel color. The walls were lined with cubies for the Bitty's to sit in, with additional cat-scratch post for them to climb, along with that a small built in pond had been crafted on one-side of the spacious shop.

"Wow" I heard my mom breathed

I grabbed her hand excited, tugging her to the front desk. The Bitty's gave curious looks and few even waved, but still kept a distance. There at the table was a young woman with purple hair and wolf ears conversing with a small Pappy Puppari.  
Catching site of us the young woman turned around with a grin. 

"Hello! I'm Vexy and this is Honey"!  


"Hi"! the Puppari greeted from his place on the table.

"What can we help you with today"? she said

I opened my mouth to talk but all that came out was air.  
Inside my head was a whole conversation about how much I love lamia's, how excited I was for the chance to have one, how amazing it was to meet the founder of your favorite Bitty type.  
Standing there though the best I could say was "Um..."  
  
Never was much at talking to people.  
  
"We came here today to adopt one of your snake bitty's" my mom filled in

"Lamia's" I managed to correct "Lamia's, mom"

Vexy nodded, her one eye twinkling merrily "That's wonderful, I'm glad you've made the decision to adopt from our shop" she said "Is their a certain type your looking for"?  


"Probably not one of your big boys" I said chuckling nervously, my first real sentence since I entered the shop "Or anyone that may need a live feeding...other than that I don't really have a preference"

"Actually you do" my mom put in "Or are you forgetting that your heading back school in a few weeks" she then turned to Vexy "Can your Bitty's transition moving to a new space after staying at a different home during their first days of adoptions"

I swear my face turned as red as a Kings hood, trust mom to always think the things I wouldn't consider.

"Also...." my mom went on "Can we look into the bitty's that aren't venomous"?  


I sighed "Mom, I told you. Just because their venomous dosent mean their going to bite. They're smart, they're not going to hurt anyone unless they feel threatened"

She gave a dry chuckle shaking her head lightly "Please Bianca, don't bring a poisonous snake into the hous-"

"Well" Vexy cut in "It's true we have several Lamia types that produce venom, but we also house non-venomous species. Also if you decide to adopt a venomous species we have several cases of anti-venom you could bring home with you. Only condition is that you have to keep it refrigerated, though we also provide travel versions"

My mom smiled politely but her eyes gave a clear message of " _ **Not happening"**_  


I stared down at my feet "I want adopt someone I click with, you know"?  


Vexy gave a nod of understanding "And I'm sure you will" she stretched a hand to the area where most of the Bitty's were going about there business "Why don't you go over and introduce yourself, the guys all look forward to seeing new faces"

"Yeah" I nodded, my excitement probably showing on my face.

"I'll just stay here then" my mom said  
I was kind of disappointed at her apprehensiveness at interacting with Lamia's, but understood I was already pushing it.

So giving a polite head bob I speed walk to the far side of the building. I had read about each species online on the sites Master-Post, but seeing them up close was amazing.  
From swimming Kraits, the majestic Kings, bright Fire-Rings, and the zooming Pygmy.

They were all so incredible! I longed to just sit and run my hands down each of their scales.  
Reptile-fan here, remember?

**_Squeak!_ **

I froze.

A chill went down my spine as I felt a miscellaneous lump under my foot.  


" **Aah!** That was my cousin"! a small voice gasped

My eyes immediately darted to the end of my shoe where a thin, brightly colored tail peeked out.   
I practically jumped five-feet, my mind already conjuring the horror and gore my foot would unearth once I moved it. But looking down I was met with only the comical face of a toy snake and a chorus of chuckles and giggles followed by the huff or two from the more serious bitty's. 

Still in shock I unconsciously I sat on a close by bench, a wave of relief rolled over me. Till suddenly all at once it converted into a fit of laughter, I tried and failed to suppress it with my hand but it just kept going.  
As scary as that was all I could do was laugh about it now.  


"Hey missy" a small voice asked "You do'in okay"?

Looking to my right I saw a small Lamia dressed in a blue hoodie looking up at me. I recognized his type as a Corny, the Lamia version of an original Sansy they're supposed to be pretty laidback and hold a great love for puns. 

The light of his eye's gazed at me quizzically "I'm good" I snort "Don't worry" I told him smiling, and a bit out a breath.  


"Well I just want to say sssorry about that. Got a good laugh out of some of the others but I don't think everyone, 'specially you, really appre-"snake" that joke" he said, with a lazy grin and raised eye brow.

I breathed deep, calming myself "It was kinda funny though" I admitted before running a hand down my face "Man, I'm so embarrassing"

"Nah, miss" the Corny said "Most of us probably couldn't "chair-less"

I gave him a polite nod, my eyes running down the scales of his body.

Man were they just the most beautiful blue, could I ask to hold-

I suddenly felt a vibration in my jacket, taking it out I saw a notification on my phone. Someone had liked a photo on one of my sunset photos.

 **Beautiful** , the text wrote.

I smiled, loving that others could enjoy the things I post.

From the corner of my eye I saw the Corny disappear from his place on the floor only to appear right besides me. I squeaked out a started noise, as the little lights in his eyes were pointed to the phone in my hand.

"Wow" he breathed, his smile widening "You took that"?  


"Yeah, I just live sunsets" I said, my own pleased smile growing "Got over a hundred sky pics"

"I guess, you call yourself a bit of an air-head*"? He said chuckling

It was a bit of an obsession considering how many pictures I had, but I couldn't resist the chance to capture a beautiful sunset.  


"My school has the best sunsets" I said, feeling nostalgic "The stars are just the best too"!

"Stars"? the Corny said "How well can you see them"? Are they nice"?

I nodded, seeing the lazy smile turn suddenly so enthusiastic brought a grin to my face.

"Yeah, I can see Orion's Belt, the North Star, even the Big Dipper"

"What about Gemini? Have you seen-"  


"Uh," I hesitated "I only know those three really, sorry" then an idea came to me "You wanna see a star"?

He quirked a non-existent brow at me.

"Well that be out of this world"*

Digging through my pocket I pulled out a pink a plastic star, just something I picked up some place, smiling I held it to the Bitty. He took it and examined it with interest, running his little boney hands over the pointed edges.

"There's something else too" I beckoned the bitty to put the star back into my palm. After doing this I curled my finger's over the bit of plastic, leaving a small opening between my knuckles.  


"Take a look now"

The Corny pressed his eye against the small gap. His skull felt smooth but oddly soft against my hand, it took a few seconds to adjust his skull but once he did the bitty let out a soft gasp of delight. The star was a glow-in-the-dark decorations that shined a gentle green. 

Once he was done I uncurled my hand.

"Well that's was a blast"* the Corny remarked, despite his usual smiling face the one he gave me felt genuine "So tell me miss, what brings you to our lovely store"

Remembering my intentions I shy a bit away from the Lamia.  


"Uh, I-I was actually planning on adopting today"

The Corny nodded in understanding "So is there a certain kind your looking for, some people come looking for a specific lamia type. But basing on this personality wise I could probably introduce you to some-boney"*  


"That be great" I said grateful, before staring ahead to the room full of lamia's "But I'm not all that picky, like I mean I'm going to move back to campus in a month, so I want to find someone who's cool with that, not to mention moving back every summer to a house occasionally" I added that last part with a dry chuckle "More than anything I just want to adopt someone I'm comfortable with and who's comfortable with me too"  


I pressed my lips sheepishly, realizing I was probably rambling but the Corny didn't look to bothered.

Instead he asked "Hey miss, could I see that star for a second"

Without hesitation I handed back the plastic star to him. Picking it up the Corny raised it over their head closing his sockets.  


After a bit of silence I couldn't help but say "So....whatcha do' in"?   
He opened an eye and said cheekily "Wishing on a star" before having both eyes close again.

"Huh"?

"Hold on" said the blue-scaled lamia " _First star, I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might_ "~

Opening his sockets he gave a mock look of disappointment "Oops, it might just be a satellite"~ at the end he gave the star a few shakes and slaps, like it was some uncooperative static filled T.V.

I gave a snort of laughter "So what were you trying to wish for"?  


"Hey now, you know the rule about wishing on stars" the Corny said "If you say them out-loud they don't comet* true"

I wanted to respond back with my own type of quip, but I doubt I could come up with a good one on the spot. Instead mustering my courage I reached out my arm, tentatively offering it to the lamia.

In an instant the Corny wrapped around with my wrist with ease. I nearly let our giddy squeal when I felt the smooth scales brush my palm as I cupped my hand to let the bitty recline.  


"Comfy"? I asked smiling watching the bitty lounge lazily against my finger's.

"Yeah" he said with a small yawn "You"?  


"Yeah, I'm-" I stopped, blinking.

Suddenly a new wave of excitement bloomed in my chest warmly.

I smiled warmly at the snake-bitty "So what I said earlier....you don't mind"?  


He turned his bright eye-lights on her "Nah miss, so long as I'm not doing any of the real moving I'm good to shuttle up anywhere"

I gulped a bit "You...you mean it"

He nodded, his permanent fanged grin growing wider.  
________________________________________

Standing up fast(and apologizing to a jostled Bitty) I walked up to the front desk where my mom and Vexy were chatting.  


"You found one"? my mom asked studying the lamia around my arm.

"Oh, a Corny" said Vexy excitedly "That's a great match! They're the best for beginner's, since their generally so laid back. My nickname for them is the Lazy Jokester of the Lamia World"

My mom opened her mouth to speak.

"They're not venomous" me and Vexy said simultaneously  


"Yup" the Corny added with a pop "Got no venom in this mouth of mine, not even the littlest bitty"

Mom gave a small laugh.  


I smiled "So, what do you think"? 

Her gaze was approving as she gazed at the top portion of the bitty but of course turned into a cringe when here eyes landed on the snake tail.  


"Its your choice," she said "You've told them about what's happening? How your going to be moving pretty soon"?

"Uh-huh" I said easily, a port of me was a little annoyed she didn't direct any of those questions to the Lamia.  


"I'm sure a Corny is a good fit for your family" Vexy said moving from her place by the desk to pet the Lamia, who smiled under her touch "They mostly like napping so don't be surprised if you find them curled up somewhere soft most of the day. Not to mention they get along great with most bittys, so yeah pretty passive bitty" she smile then took a more mischievous look "All though they do enjoy playing pranks"

The Corny looked up with an innocent stare

"Will that be a problem"? my mom asked  


"Not really" Vexy said simply "There more childish than anything, perfectly harmless little trouble maker's"

The wolf eared shop owner then looked at me with her one eye "So did you too "click"?

I nodded while the Corny shrugged saying "Can't denied we clicked, now where going to see how it develops"*  


Vexy looked ecstatic "That's wonderful! I'm so glad you get along"! she then turned to the puppari "Honey, would you mind bringing some adoption forms from the back"?

The cute Papy Puppari nods enthusiastically giving a small salute before jumping and walking behind the desk to a staff only door.

I could hear my mom give a small coo at Honey. I guessed she was wondering to herself why I couldn't have chosen a less serpent like bitty.

"So about this bitty" my mom nodded to the Corny "Is their anything else we need to know"?

Vexy thought for a moment "Besides the prank warnings and the general care that's all I can think to mention, anything else can be read up on" but then she snapped her finger's "Oh, they love astronomy too"!  
I guess the explains why he got so excited over the star, not to mention those space puns.  


"-not to mention these little guys are real McNugget fiends! They just love eating them up with condiments, ketchup being a major favorite"!

My breath hitched, almost chocking myself on the sudden rush of air.

"Ketchup"? my mom repeated

"Oh yeah, their just crazy for the stuff"! Vexy said smiling and grabbing a collect of paper from the returned Honey.

It was quite for a few seconds, but then my mom snorted, then giggled, till she was nearly doubling over in laughter.

Vexy, Honey, and the Corny looked on confused as I stiffened with embarrassment.

"Bi-ha-Bianca"! my mom gasped between her laughter "We need to-to get this Bitty"

I glared at her.

 _"¡Cállate!_ I hissed

When she calmed down she were an amused smile and cocked her brow "Are you sure you still want him"?

Now it was Vexy who went rigid as Honey gave a small frown.

_"Damn'it, mom_ " I thought

I knew she was just joking but did she really have to say that! In front of the owner! To the very bitty that's looped around my arm!

I looked down at the said bitty. He slouched slightly with his hands in his pocket, staring at me from over his shoulder. His smile replaced with a nervous grimace.

Doing my best to twist my scowl into a reusuring smile I brushed my fingers against his skull prompting him turn with a surprised look before easing to relief.

"Can I please have the paper-work"?

Vexy nodded looking happy with your actions.

"Alright just sign the marked areas and you'll be good to go"!

I did this fast as I could, placing the now happy bitty on the table as I needed my writing arms.

Finishing up I figured I'd get some more things for the Corny. My now official Corny Lamia looked pretty comfortable, just nodding off on the table so I asked my mom to watch him.

As I questioned how many tiny jackets a bitty needed I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was Vexy.

"Hey there! Grabbing some clothes"? she asked

"Oh, yeah" I nodded, trying to give a chipper tone to my voice out was still pretty anxious about what my mom said earlier.

"Your Corny's mostly going to wear hoddies and he has not qualms of staying in the same one's for days at a time" Vexy commented "So make sure he rotates between them"

"Of course" I said, bobbing my head once more

"Hey...Bianca" said Vexy "I'm happy to see that you and Corny are getting along, but..." she still smiled but it now had a more solemn tune to it "But if it doesn't work, can you promise me something? Will you bring him back to the shop? As long as he's safe you won't get in trouble for bringing him back. There's no shame, no charge! As long as he's home safe that's all that matter's"

I wanted to tell her that she didn't need to worry.

That I would take care of him, that I wouldn't bring him back.

But as I looked at her stern but kind face all I could say was "Alright"

With a bag of items and my Corny once again wound around my arm we were finally ready to leave. The Corny was secured in a travel box for a safe trip to his new home.

"Thank you for coming by! I hope your all happy together"! called Vexy

"Of course and thanks for your help" I waved

As I settled in the back of the car I opened the box beside me, inside the Corny had went to sleep right away. I smiled gleefully, reaching into my pocket I pulled out the pink star. Placing in the Corny's into holding the bit of plastic tight.

"I'll try to wake him up once were home" I thought "That way he can meet the rest of the family"

He'll be home soon, home with them.

Part of their family.

And I will keep him safe.

Then another thought just occurred to me

"He's going to need a name"


	2. A Name, Family, and Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home with my new Corny, I help him settle in with the rest of the family.

After awhile on the road and looking through my phone, I though I found the perfect name for my new Corny.

Hubble, after the famous Hubble telescope

When giving my lamia the final say, he responded with a sleepy smile and a pun "Hubble* be honored to have such a name"~

We arrived home and lugging the bag of supplies inside, with Hubble wrapped around my neck, I went to work helping Hubble set up his new nest. I had put down a table in the corner of my room, the surface was covered in a dark blue fabric with a heat lamp and a tented pet bed. 

Hubble gave an excited gasp as he saw the fluffy shaded bed and wasted no time slithering down my arm to the table below. I smiled as he climbed inside his new tented bed once comfortable Hubble hanged his head and arms out the opening leisurely.

"You like it"? I asked smiling

Hubble grinned back with a wink.

I felt proud that I had done a good job of picking out furnishing that my new lamia would like. Humming a bit I went on to take out the other blankets, toys, and clothes that I had got at Vexy's shop; placing each item inside his tented bed.

"You might want to fold some of those"

I turned my head to see my mom peaking into my room and staring at Hubble's bed.

I shrugged saying "That be cool, but Corny's can still be a bit disorganized and messy" 

She walked closer looking at Hubble as he snuggled into his new purple blanket.

"Cute, huh"~? I said with a smirk.

She scoffed, rolling her eye's but had a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Hours later the rest of my family began to trickle in little by little.

The first was my brother, Nathaniel, who was coming back from high-school. He looked tired but his face lite up when he saw the logo from Vexy's shop. He was quick to drop his bag and rush into my room.

"Did you get one" he asked "Do you have a snake-bitty, now"?!

"Lamia" I corrected, then putting down my book I nodded to what I dubbed **"The Hubble Corner"**.

He looked excited as he peaked at the tented bed but the look diminished slightly when he ran his eyes over Hubble's sleeping form.

"It's not a King...." he muttered 

"Um, weren't you there when mom and dad made me swear not to get a poisonous lamia"? I asked

"Yeah, but...I thought you get something really cool like-like-a King or a Mamba or something"! he whined

"Well,"! I responded sharply folding my arms "Just for that, your not going to hold him"!

Nathaniel quickly backtracking shook his hands saying "No, no, no! Come on"!

I cocked my eyebrows in a clear "that's what I thought" look. Our banter did little to disturb Hubble who snored softly way in his new nest. Nathaniel gave an interested look at Hubble and crouched closer to him.

"So what kind of bitty is he"? Nathanial asked "He looks like Pygmy"

I shook my head "He's a Corny actually, trust me a Pygmy would be bouncing off the walls" I looked at Hubble with a proud smile "He's going to be a pretty chill boy"

Nathaniel hummed a bit then after a few minutes he brushed his finger against the tip of Hubble's exposed tail.

He giggled then proceeded to take pictures of Hubble.

"Yo, gotta ask him permission Nath" I said

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a snapper*" Hubble said opening one eye. 

Nathaniel eyes went big and he cursed jumping back a little, I laughed and so did Corny eventually Nathaniel did too. 

The next few minutes were spent with me telling Nathaniel how I adopted Hubble while the said snake was happily enjoying being scratched by my brother.

Then my dad came home bringing my sister from work. My sister, Noel, stuck her head into my room curiously.

"Hey Chubbies"! she sang out, rolling her eyes to the ceiling and giving a silly sickly sweet smile.

I got off the bed and stretched my arms out to my younger sister "Ell~ It's so good to see you"! she dodged my hug and pointed a sharp manicured finger at Hubble.

"What is that"? she asked

"My lamia," I said "Remember? I was begging mom and dad to finally let me adopt one of these cute little guys"

She stared a bit longer biting her lip before simply saying "Gross"

I frowned.

"Hey"! I hissed but she was already flouncing away down the hall to her room.

I rolled my eyes, Noel was always like that; honest but distant.

I heard another creak and say my dad lumbering from the living room towards me.

"Hey daddy" I greeted

He smiled tiredly "Hey baby" he responded "So you and your mom came back, huh"?

I nodded, doing my best to block the door a bit, but being the short person I was it wasn't hard for my dad to look over my shoulder.

He frowned when he saw my brother petting Hubble "Hey"! he called.

My brother froze up a bit giving a sheepish smile "Oh, hey dad"!

I can tell my dad scowl was getting deeper but he only sighed before saying "Make sure you wash your hands okay"?

Nathaniel nodded moving his hand way from Hubble who opened his eye's confused.

I coughed a bit loudly which drew my dads attention to me.

He stared at me with his dark eyes before cupping my cheek then moving to pat my shoulder "Remember to tell them the rules okay"

I gave my own sigh and nodded "I know"

As soon as my dad left, my brother trailed after him giving Hubble one last head scratch.

I shut the door firmly behind me before sitting besides my new Corny.

"So, uh, buddy" I started "There's something I got to tell you, some rules we kinda got to follow while you stay here"

Hubble was silent before nodding and saying "Lay it on my kiddo"

So I went over the rules that my parents make me swear to follow while I'm staying here with my new lamia. 

1# My lamia was free to roam around my room.

2# My lamia was not allowed in my parents room.

3# My lamia wasn't allowed to walk (slither) around the floor outside my room

4# My lamia wasn't allowed to eat at the table.

5# My lamia was not allowed on the main couch, but could sit on the smaller side couch.

6# My lamia wasn't allowed into my parents room or on their bed.

"So, yeah, buddy" I said "These are just a few rules we have to make sure to follow-I mean just until we move out of course"

Hubble was silent looking down at the hem of his hoodie.

"Hubble"? I asked nervous.

He looked at me with a bit of a dry smile "Your dad doesn't sound like he likes me much"

I scoffed but reached down to rub the back of his hoodie "It's fine, my dad grew rural and religious, so his view on any kind of snake is kind of jaded"

"Oh" was all he said.

A little worried I scooped up my Corny and pressed him close to my chest "Don't worry, Star-Child" I said "My dad may seem harsh but he's cool he not going too do anything"

the Corny hummed but chuckled when I bopped his nose.

"Your going to be safe here" I said

Hubble smiled look more genuine as he said "Home sweet home~


	3. Bending Rules and First Time Laughs

**1# My lamia was free to roam around my room.**

**2# My lamia was not allowed in my parents room.**

**3# My lamia wasn't allowed to walk (slither) around the floor outside my room**

**4# My lamia wasn't allowed to eat at the table.**

**5# My lamia was not allowed on the main couch, but could sit on the smaller side couch.**

**6# My lamia wasn't allowed into my parents room or on their bed.**

While these rules were fair and reasonable, especially given that I was still living under my parents rules, there were still ways to work around them. Especially when overtime my mom began to open up to Hubble, despite his more scaly parts.

Hubble wasn't allowed on the main-couch (the best couch really, since it had a clear view of the T.V) fine, I laid a heavy blanket on the couch for him to lay down on and binge watch his growing list of favorite sitcoms. He's technically not on the couch and as long as I watch out for my dads car he wouldn't get a chance to know.

Hubble wasn't allowed to sit at the dinning room table that's fine, I just pull up the small family dinner table plus placemat and Bang! He has his own little dinner island~

He wasn't allowed in my parents room, well if my mom gleefully called me over asking me to bring Hubble I'm sure that's a pretty clear acceptation to the rule. I'm honestly very happy that my Mom's opening up a bit more to my Corny, though she always ask me to wrap his tail up before brining him to her.

It's still progress though!

And the look on Hubble's face when she strokes his skull is just to cute!

Everyone's cool with these little rule bends, Noel not caring and Nathaniel and my mom adoring at the lamia.

I sometimes fine my high-school aged brother cradling and cooing at a smiling sleepy Hubble saying, "Oh my Corny! Oh my Corny! My Corny"~

If I was meaner I would have found this hysterical but really I could relate.

I feel bad for kinda tip-toeing around my dad around this but I kinda felt unhappy that Hubble has to be so restricted. I think he needs to feel as comfortable as he needs to be, with all the free space a lounging lamia like him would need.

I thought I was doing a good job, made sure my new scaly friend felt included.

But after hearing my dad scoff in his direction when passing by and I was I lovingly gushing at the him while wound himself around my arm Hubble asked.

"He doesn't like me much does he"? 

Biting my lip made sure my dad was out of ear shot I said "Yeah, kinda" noticing his sockets droop, I tried to soften the blow by adding "But dad doesn't like snakes in general, my moms kinda the same way"

"Is that why she asked you to cover my tail" he said softly

I grimaced "That's part of it"

"Why is that"? Hubble said

"Well....some people are just not really found of snakes" I explained "Though for my parents it might be a cultural thing"

Seeing his eye-light widen in interest I went on "My parents grew up in the country-side, they needed to work out in the fields a lot. There were a lot of snakes in the area, most of which were venomous, so if you ever saw any of them than it was bad news" I scratched my head awkwardly "A lot of people died when going out into the fields and getting bitten by one of those snakes, it's one of the reasons why their families opted to move over here"

Hubble nodded slowly "I guess that makes sense"

I shake my hands reassuringly "But hey it's cool! My mom opening up with you now! And my dads cool with you staying here at least" I then reach my hand out to pet his skull "And I like you plenty"~

He chuckled leaning his head closer to my finger's "Thanksss pal"!

* * *

It was sometime later in the day when Hubble did something surprising.

Me, Hubble, and my dad were all sitting in the living room.

Hubble and myself on the side couch while dad was on his computer at the dinning room table. We were all watching the Simpsons, a favorite among everyone in the family its one of the few shows our family can come to a consensus on.

Anyway Dad was laughing as Homer did something particularly stupid when Hubble spoke up "Hey! Hey Mr. Polvoron"!

My dad head shot up, as did mine equally as shocked. He looked from me to the Corny then to me again, confused why the lamia was actually talking to him.

I shrugged in his direction, giving a silent _"I didn't put him up to this"_ look.

"Um, yeah...." my dad said hesitantly

Hubble smiled, pleased to get his attention the lamia continued "What did Homer Simpson say when he dropped the cookies"?

There was a beat of silence before my dad with a crocked brow asked "What"?

Scrunching his face in false frustration he shouted " **Dough** *"!!!

I saw my dad blink, saw him trying to maintain a serious face, before he finally gave a sputtering laugh.

"P-pendejo" ! he snorted

"Dad" I hissed ready to tell him off but stopped when I heard Hubble chuckle as well.

* * *

Hubble was so proud himself.

"It's the first time I made him laugh" he hummed while curled against my head "First time I ever talked to him"

I was just as happy for him "Yep, your pun-tastic skill finally got to him"

He smiled even wider "Guess I'll be snak-ing more jokes his way"~


End file.
